Lecciones de Natación
by Mei Asakura
Summary: Ray no sabe nadar y Kai decide


Lecciones de natación  
Kai x Ray  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen y realizo esto sin ánimo alguno de lucro. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Ray temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba muy nervioso y se preguntaba una y otra vez qué demonios hacía él allí, en la piscina del hotel cuando él no sabía nadar.  
  
-"Tienes unas ideas geniales, Ray" - pensó para si el muchacho.  
  
Los Bladebreakers se encontraban disfrutando de un breve periodo de descanso previo a las semifinales americanas; Ray había pensado en pasar el tiempo relajadamente en la habitación, pero en cuanto Tyson descubrió que el hotel tenía piscina, el joven chino se vio prácticamente arrastrado hasta la misma.  
  
Pero no era el hecho de no saber nadar lo que más preocupaba a Ray, si no el que la piscina estuviese llena a rebosar de gente; en cuanto entró perdió de vista a sus compañeros y no había otra cosa que Ray odiase más que las multitudes y el no conocer a nadie en estas.  
  
-"Esta ha sido la idea más estúpida que has tenido nunca" - seguía pensando el muchacho.  
  
Al final decidió sentarse en el borde de la piscina y meter los pies en el agua, así nadie se extrañaría de que no se acercase al agua y estaría a salvo de hacer el ridículo o, en el peor de los casos, de ahogarse.  
  
Sin embargo y para la mala fortuna del joven blader justo en el momento en que se estaba sentando en el borde de la piscina alguien le empujó accidentalmente haciéndole caer al agua. El agua se sintió helada al contacto con su piel y se formó en un furioso remolino ansioso por tragarle; y el terror que sintió Ray en el momento de saberse bajo el agua no ayudó a mejorar las cosas.  
  
El muchacho movía sus brazos y piernas impulsado por el pánico y sin más resultado desde su punto de vista que el de hundirse cada vez más; sentía como si su pecho se estrechase y sus pulmones parecían a punto de explotar. Necesitaba aire y ese pensamiento fue lo único que llenó su mente; abrió su boca en un intento desesperado de gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero solo logró que el agua la llenase y que lo poco de aire que le quedaba saliera fuera de su cuerpo en forma de millones de burbujas.  
  
-"Estoy perdido,"- fue lo ultimo que el joven pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
La gente había salido del agua casi en estampida y ahora se arremolinaba alrededor del agua observando algo con miedo y preocupación. Kai, el capitán de los Bladebreakers miró a la gente por encima de sus gafas de sol preguntándose qué era lo que causaba tal revuelo. Solo unos pocos seguían ajenos al hecho de que algo ocurría en la piscina y cuando Kai vio que entre esos "elegidos" se encontraba el alocado de Tyson, vio claro que lo que ocurría tenía que se algo bastante malo y no simplemente otra de las locuras de sus compañeros de equipo.  
  
El joven de cabellos azules se levantó de la tumbona donde había estado plácidamente recostado y se acercó a la piscina haciéndose paso entre la gente, al llegar distinguió unas sospechosas burbujas en la superficie del agua y una sombra aún más sospechosa bajo ella. Kai frunció el ceño ligeramente molesto; alguien se estaba ahogando y nadie parecía saber qué hacer al respecto, ¿dónde estaban los encargados? El muchacho japonés se quitó las gafas de sol con un suspiro, no era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así, un año atrás Kai había tenido que hacer las veces de socorrista; y al parecer este año volvería a ser el héroe.  
  
Sin pensárselo mucho e ignorando a todo el mundo que le miraba atónito, Kai se lanzó al agua grácilmente y una vez bajo ella buscó con sus manos hasta que encontró algo más a parte del agua de la piscina. Pronto, el muchacho recogió entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la víctima e inició el ascenso hasta la superficie. Una vez fuera, Kai dirigió una mirada al estúpido que casi se ahogaba encontrándose con que era Ray, su compañero de equipo, el que estaba entre sus brazos, inconsciente.  
  
A Kai el corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sin nada más que los bañadores; furioso, el muchacho sacudió su cabeza para alejar semejantes ideas y sacó a Ray del agua, tendiéndole en el suelo de la piscina. Fue al agacharse sobre él para ver cómo estaba cuando el japonés se dio cuenta de que su amigo no respiraba.  
  
-¡¡Qué alguien llame a la ambulancia!! -gritaba alguien entre la multitud.  
  
-¡Déjese de ambulancias! ¡Necesita el boca a boca! ¿Alguien sabe hacerlo? -gritó tajantemente el muchacho.  
  
Ante las negativas de la gente, Kai se exasperó aún más.  
  
-"¿Qué clase de capitán soy si dejo que un miembro de mi equipo se muera de semejante forma?"- se preguntó así mismo mientras se disponía a intentar hacer él mismo la necesitada reanimación.  
  
Echo la cabeza del inconsciente Ray hacia atrás y comenzó a hacerle el boca a boca; una parte de él se sintió extrañamente bien cuando sus labios se juntaron son los de su compañero chino, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por acallar la voz de su cabeza que le insinuaba lo fácil que sería deslizar su lengua en la boca de Ray.  
  
Por suerte, pronto Ray comenzó a toser y a recobrar el conocimiento; se intentó levantar apoyándose en su salvador quién sintió la tentación de sonreír pero que, a pesar de todo, se mantuvo estoico. Poco a poco, Kai llevó a Ray fuera de la piscina hasta donde los enfermeros de la ambulancia esperaban; estos decidieron llevar a Ray al hospital a pesar de que parecía estar simplemente conmocionado.  
  
Cuando el vehículo se marchó, Kai decidió regresar a su habitación, no quería permanecer allí sobretodo ahora que todos le miraban a él. Tranquila y despreocupadamente, el muchacho recogió sus cosas y se marchó.  
  
Para cuando Ray despertó, ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación del hotel y la noche estaba ya adelantada. Al principio al joven le costó ubicarse, desde luego no estaba muerto, tal y como se había esperado; el sonido de su propia respiración y el palpitar incesante de su corazón confirmaban su supervivencia al accidente de la piscina. El muchacho se incorporó y miró a su alrededor preguntándose cómo había llegado allí, hasta que reparó en una silueta recortada en el marco de la puerta del cuarto.  
  
-¿Ya estás despierto? -la voz fría y dura de Kai llenó la habitación a la par que el muchacho entraba en la misma.  
  
-Kai, -respondió Ray asombrado, realmente aquella era la última persona que habría esperado ver nada más despertarse tras semejante experiencia.- "¿Acaso habrá sido él quién me salvo?"  
  
-Realmente eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? -había un deje de burla en el tono de Kai.  
  
Ray se volvió a tumbar ignorando a su capitán, lo último que necesitaba era que Kai le echase en cara el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ahogarse.  
  
-Nadie sabía que no podías nadar, -continuó Kai.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
  
-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-respondió el joven chino agriamente, podía sentir la mirada de Kai, estudiándole y reprochándole como si se tratase de un niño que se había subido a un árbol demasiado alto para él.  
  
-Podías haberte ahogado, -respondió Kai sonriendo ante la ignorancia de su compañero, en ocasiones, Ray podía llegar a ser más infantil que Tyson.  
  
-Gracias por la información, no me había dado cuenta de ello, -su tono sonó sarcástico y el joven por fin se levantó para encarar a Kai.- Por si no lo notaste era yo el que casi se muere.  
  
Llegados a este punto ninguno dijo nada más; Ray acababa de dar la razón a Kai al intentar defenderse y ya no tenía nada más con que intentar quitarse culpa sobre lo sucedido. Ray cerró sus puños furioso, nada le daba más rabia que el hecho de que Kai siempre tuviese la razón, se tratase sobre lo que se tratase, SIEMPRE él tenía la razón y la clave del asunto.  
  
Kai se limitó a sonreír mientras veía como su compañero se enfurecía; Ray era una persona muy calmada y no era fácil sacarle de sus casillas, y en el fondo, lograr dicha hazaña era algo que a Kai le encantaba.  
  
-Tuviste suerte de que estuviese allí, nadie más sabía que hacer.  
  
Ray se volvió a tumbar y se tapó con la almohada.  
  
-No quiero hablar de ello., -y mucho menos con Kai; en esos momentos deseaba estar de nuevo ahogándose o que el joven de pelo azul desapareciese.  
  
La rabia de Ray hacia el japonés aumentaba con cada palabra que este pronunciaba y sabía que acabaría golpeándole si no se callaba en seguida. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Kai suspiró pesadamente.  
  
-Muy bien, no hablemos más y hagamos algo al respecto, -dijo mientras lanzaba a Ray su bañador. -Cámbiate y ven conmigo.  
  
Ray miró confundido el bañador y después a Kai quién estaba saliendo de su habitación.  
  
-¿¡Qué?!  
  
-Haz lo que te digo y no habrá problemas -dijo Kai sonriendo, adoraba tener el control de las situaciones, y controlar a Ray le embargaba de una satisfacción superior a cualquier cosa.  
  
Refunfuñando, Ray se puso el bañador y siguió a Kai sintiéndose muy vulnerable por el hecho de estar casi desnudo mientras que el otro muchacho conservaba todas sus ropas. Kai no le miraba pero sabía que el muchacho le seguía gracias a que oía el suave sonido de pisadas tras el.  
  
-"Justo como un gatito,"-pensó Kai mientras su sonrisa aumentaba.  
  
-¿Kai? -Dijo el joven chino desde su espalda.- ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
Kai no se molestó en responder, entre otras cosas, porqué ya estaban allí; el japonés abrió la puerta que llevaba a la piscina cubierta del hotel. Esta era mucho menos profunda que la exterior, parecía más bien una piscina infantil; Kai se volvió hacia Ray.  
  
-Supongo que aquí no te ahogarás ¿verdad? - dijo con sorna mientras entraba.  
  
-"¿Ahogarme? ¿Es qué pretende que.?"- a Ray la propuesta no le hacía mucha gracia pero ya era demasiado tarde para regresar a su habitación de modo que también entró en la piscina.  
  
Ray se acercó a la piscina y miró el agua, esta estaba más turbia de lo normal y el joven chino introdujo una mano en el agua con curiosidad.  
  
-¡Kai! ¡El agua está caliente! -Ray se volvió sorprendido hacia su compañero.  
  
-Ya lo sé, durante el verano nadie usa esta piscina y pedí en recepción que la adecuaran para usarla como fuente termal.- contestó el joven de cabellos azules algo irritado mientras se desnudaba hasta quedarse en bañador.  
  
Hacía unos breves minutos, Ray se habría enfurecido aún más con la contestación de Kai, pero ahora el joven chino se había quedado literalmente boquiabierto. No recordaba haber visto nunca a Kai en bañador, ni siquiera sabía que le gustase nadar, y la visión le conmocionó. Sin darse cuenta Ray se había perdido observando el cuerpo de su compañero hasta que una reacción en su cuerpo le instó a meterse rápidamente en el agua intentando ocultar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante semejante imagen.  
  
Kai se metió en el agua segundos después y comenzaron las "clases" de natación; a Ray le resultaba bastante difícil concentrarse en lo que hacía cuando Kai se acercaba a él para enseñarle cómo mover los brazos o cómo mantenerse a flote.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Kai parecía bastante irritado mientras que a Ray el calor del agua empezaba a afectar a su rostro poniéndolo de un color rojo poco habitual en él.  
  
-Jamás había visto a alguien tan inútil para nadar, -dijo el japonés.- ¿Es que no sabes ni siquiera patalear coordinadamente? Me sorprende que sepas andar.  
  
-No. No es culpa mía,- se intentó disculpar Ray.- Este bañador me queda muy ajustado y no me muevo bien.  
  
Durante un momento ambos muchachos guardaron silencio mirándose, Ray se maldecía a si mismo por haber dicho semejante cosa, como si Kai no estuviera ya bastante molesto ahora eso empeoraría las cosas.  
  
-Pues si te molesta quítatelo.  
  
La respuesta de Kai tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Ray.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué me lo quite? ¿Aquí? ¿Contigo? -Ray no salía de su asombro.  
  
-¿Te da vergüenza que te vea? -preguntó Kai en un tono indiferente.  
  
Antes de que Ray pudiese responder, Kai salió de la piscina y se quitó su propio bañador quedando completamente desnudo; cuando se volvió hacia la piscina se encontró con un par de ojos dorados fijos en su entrepierna. Ray simplemente miraba el sexo de Kai con la boca abierta, por alguna razón le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y quería tenerlo para él, quería... El joven se dio cuenta de a dónde iban sus pensamientos y volvió el rostro sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, ¿cómo podía pensar esas cosas de su compañero?  
  
Kai se quedó ligeramente perplejo ante la reacción de su compañero y nuevamente sintió un golpe en el pecho al igual que en la mañana cuando había sacado a Ray del agua. El muchacho de cabellos azules sonrió para si, le había agradado bastante la forma en la que Ray le miró y en esta ocasión, al contrario que en la anterior, el japonés no tenía intenciones de rechazar aquellas ideas. Más ahora que, al parecer, Ray compartía esas ideas.  
  
Lentamente Kai se metió nuevamente en el agua y se aproximó a su compañero dejando que sus labios rozaran el cuello de Ray.  
  
-Si te molesta el bañador, quítatelo, -susurró Kai en el oído de su compañero. Acto seguido presionó sus labios contra los de Ray mientras con sus manos se deshacía de la prenda del otro.  
  
Ray se dejó hacer y abrió tímidamente su boca para dejar entrar a su capitán; el japonés rápidamente introdujo su lengua en la boca del muchacho dejando que esta recorriera todos los rincones y que bailara en una sensual danza junto con la lengua de Ray. El joven chino dejó escapar un gemido cuando las manos de Kai encontraron su ya bastante duro miembro.  
  
-Vaya.- susurró nuevamente Kai cuando se separaron.- Al parecer tu lo deseas aún más que yo.  
  
Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más pasión mientras el japonés frotaba su propio miembro contra el de su compañero para ponerlo igual de duro que este. Las manos de Ray comenzaron a recorrer la espalda y los glúteos de Kai, mientras este recorría el cuello y el pecho del joven chino dejando un rastro de besos a su paso.  
  
Llegado el momento, Kai se quitó de encima de Ray y se sentó a un lado.  
  
-Ven, -ordenó y Ray le siguió como un obediente minino, besándole y lamiéndole el cuello o cualquier otra parte de su piel que se pusiera a su alcance.  
  
Ray se colocó delante de Kai temblando de excitación y de un poco de miedo ante la idea de lo que iba a pasar.  
  
-¿Seguro? -preguntó Kai besando sus hombros y acariciando sus glúteos, fue una pregunta meramente cortés ya que ambos sabían que ya no podían parar aquello.  
  
-Tómame. -la voz de Ray fue un susurro y el muchacho se sonrojó aún más por lo que acababa de decir.  
  
Kai sujetó la espalda de Ray con sus brazos y acomodó su erección en la estrecha entrada de Ray con una mano. El japonés se apegó al cuerpo de su amante todo lo que pudo, y cuando sintió que la posición era la correcta, tomó a Ray de la cintura con un brazo mientras con su otra mano tomó el miembro caliente de este.  
  
El muchacho de cabellos azules besó a Ray en los hombros para tranquilizarle; este, por su parte estaba en un estado de éxtasis que jamás habría podido imaginar, solo pensaba en lo que iba a ocurrir, en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y aquello no hacía si no excitarlo más.  
  
Finalmente, Kai penetró en el cuerpo de Ray quién ahogó un grito mientras por sus mejillas caían lágrimas de dolor; el japonés entró muy despacio procurando no dañar a su compañero y este fue sintiendo como el dolor inicial daba paso a un placer inimaginable. Una vez estuvo completamente dentro, Kai permaneció quieto unos instantes para que Ray se acomodara a él; poco después comenzó a moverse lentamente, animado por los gemidos que Ray emitía y que le indicaban que todo iba bien.  
  
Luego de unos minutos de intenso placer Kai expulsó su líquido caliente dentro de Ray llenándolo y este a su vez regó el suyo en la mano del japonés junto a fuertes espasmos, arqueó su espalda y gritó de placer. Kai salió de dentro de Ray con sumo cuidado y pudo notar que su miembro se encontraba cubierto de sangre; preocupado miró a su compañero.  
  
-Te lastimé.  
  
-No. -respondió el chino con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.- Solo al principio. Pero fue fantástico.  
  
Agotado, Ray se sentó junto a Kai y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este; pronto el cansancio le venció y se quedó dormido. Kai no se molestó en despertarle, se quedó a su lado limitándose a admirarlo; con sumo cuidado para no molestar a su compañero se acercó a su oído y susurró.  
  
-Ai shiteru, Ray, -después de eso Kai se acomodó para pasar el tiempo en esa posición.- Espero que la próxima vez estés despierto para oírlo.  
  
Recostado contra Kai, Ray sonrió sin que este lo advirtiera.  
  
-"No te preocupes, Kai."- pensó para si.- "La próxima vez, no solo estaré despierto si no que seré yo quien te lo diga. Ai shiteru Kai."  
  
--OWARI-- 


End file.
